


i'm enjoying no trying so hard

by Hosieteam



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: After 2x16, Codependency, Dark Josie Saltzman, F/F, Hope subconscious, Memories, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosieteam/pseuds/Hosieteam
Summary: Apparently this is Hope's definition of "she would do the same for me"
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	i'm enjoying no trying so hard

**Author's Note:**

> idk about that, just a thought, it's going to be short (maybe two, three or four chapters)

> _**What actually exist are the time gates.**_

Josie's a little messed up right now. She had a hard year. Today, things are no easier than they were yesterday. Nothing is. Apparently, problems don't just magically disappear.

Since her dark period, she continues to feel the disarray swelling in her chest every hour of the day and night. She seems to juggle between uncertainty and worry, between doubts and fears. It is as if she were condemned to be tormented for life by a sort of mental storm in which all her most derisory thoughts constantly swirl.

All this psychic anxiety gives her nightmares and no matter how hard she tries to overcome it, she has to deal with deep desolation on a daily basis.

That’s to say, psychologically speaking, she feels unstable, tired, sad. 

And since she has therefore made the choice to put her magic out of her, she also feels a real physical anguish. Her body seems to despair of recovering what he has momentarily lost.

If Josie is co-dependent, her demons seem to be, in many ways, as well. It screams everywhere in and out of her. Of course she is also dependent on her magic, why shouldn't she be? It wouldn't make sense given her background.

That's why she maybe once or twice considered dropping any redemption arc.

What is a witch without her magic after all? And who needs to love or be loved anyway?

And if her body is so needy, it would be so easy to just take back her magic.

But there's still darkness and all the chaos rumbling through her mind and heart.

Her emotions are still running high. She's insanely sensitive.

So no, Josie isn't giving up on trying because it's not her. She wouldn't let her alter ego and dark impulses win once again. Everyone is counting on her. Hope believes in her.

She cares too much to be that selfish and maybe that is part of the problem. She puts everything in people. She will always put the well-being of those she loves before her own well-being. She is still the caretaker. She is definitely a philanthropist. And because her personality has been built on a simple fact: if she isn't there to care, to fix problems, she has no idea where she belongs in life.

So just here, Josie took it upon herself. She tried to get forgiveness from her sister. She only talks to others when necessary and lets herself be forgotten the rest of the time. She spends every day of school with disconcerting nonchalance.

In short, Dark Josie might have been off the radar for now, but the brunette still hadn't been herself again for quite a long time. She's but a shadow of her former self.

She just feels... drained, continuously choked and incomplete. It's like there's a piece of her heart missing.

In this case, considering that Hope had not yet regained consciousness since her visit to her subconscious, she clearly feels fucking guilty, too.

Josie spent all of her free time - and the vast majority of her nights - desperately looking for a solution that seemed unattainable, as if the matter wasn't some magical problem. It was definitely disconcerting, disheartening.

On top of everything else, Josie then feels impotent and clearly useless.

Until one day she finally thinks of wondering what Hope would do in this situation.

One thing leads to another and soon Josie finds herself enlisting the help of Lizzie and Mg to get into the auburn-haired girl's subconscious.

Obviously this is a bad idea in the first place, considering how they got there.

However, it turns out that this time Josie has a more elaborate plan. She uses her connexion with her twin as an anchor to reality to avoid getting stuck into Hope's mind. 

But who would have believed it, Hope's subconscious is not at all what Josie had expected it to be.

She expected to find herself in the midst of Hope's own demons. Instead, Josie finds herself wandering down a long hallway with multiple closed doors.

What the hell is that?


End file.
